Alchemy of the Heart
by ChocoVanille
Summary: One part homonculus struggling with herself, one State Alchemist who tries to help her, a military controlled by the forces their trying to repel...How can this country stay alive? I suck at summaries but have a good storyline. Rated T to be safe. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Only two weeks into the New Year had passed and Lynne Somerstone had already broken her first resolution: don't kill anyone.

The fifteen-year-old had experienced an unexpected burst in alchemic power and had tried to contain it by hiding herself away underneath the porch of what seemed to be an abandoned house, hoping to ride out the shocks and wait for it all to end.

Unfortunately, someone- you could call the poor guy a good Samaritan- heard her faint whimpers of effort and had reached out to touch her, hoping to help, despite her cries not to. The alchemic energy proved too much for him and overexerted his nervous system, thus killing him.

She wanted to keep her promise to him, the only one she could love without the fear of being judged. He accepted her, knowing what she was and what she had done to her sister. What she had done to their older brother's memory. Shivering in the cold and unrelenting rain, she began to sob, thinking about how unfair it all was.

She really wished that she hadn't managed to be captured that day, bastardized by the military as their sickening experiment. The scars on her arms reminded her everyday what foreign substances they introduced into her bloodstream.

The unsettling squirming sensation, followed by the electrifying pain that traveled excruciatingly slowly throughout her body. Their souls could be heard to this very day, whinnying, barking, roaring, screaming; whichever way they could communicate to get their anguish across.

The side effects of their experiment had been deadly.

Her organs weren't able to function normally, and she would go into coughing fits that caused her to regurgitate blood, painfully convulsing until her body decided it had expelled enough of the substance to continue on.

And if she allowed the charge of alchemic energy to consume her in excess, she was turned into an artificial human being, otherwise known as a Homunculus.

The Homunculus could be classified as a split identity, which constantly battled for the control of Lynne's body. She called herself "Apathy", given her uncaring and relentless personality. Lynne would thank her for the silence she provided her with whenever she became active, if it weren't for her insensitive commentary.

"Edward…I'm sorry," the troubled girl murmured, watching as the dead man's body began to lose its color. Blood started to form a haunting halo around the body, spreading and staining Lynne's shoes. It was a shame too, because Edward had bought her those the first day they met…

A droning voice chuckled dryly at the brief memory.

Maybe if you had changed them from time to time, this wouldn't have happened, Apathy commented.

"Maybe you wouldn't know the significance behind them," Lynne snapped back.

It seemed ages ago…

"Colonel Mustang's niece?" Havoc practically shrieked.

"Calm down Havoc. She's here to visit her uncle that's all." Riza replied.

Lynne peeked out from behind Riza. She was 12 years old and pretty shy. Being at the military was a new experience, and all the noise and people crowding and greeting her made her shrink further behind Riza, feeling self-conscious and embarrassed.

As Riza and Havoc began talking, there was a loud crash from behind them, that made her jump, letting out a quiet gasp. Riza and Havoc disregarded it as though it were typical, but she found her curiosity piqued, and turned to see what exactly had happened.

She found a most intriguing sight behind her.

A huge pile of armor was lying haphazardly on the ground, and beneath the metal pieces was a blonde boy with his hair pulled back in a braid.

After a moment, she raced over to the boy, laughing under her breath quietly. She began pulling the pieces of armor off of him, trying to help him get free as they looked pretty heavy. Once she got to the helmet, however, she was met with a surprise.

"Thank you for helping us, miss!"

She screamed and dropped the helmet on the ground, jumping back a step and staring in shocked horror at it.

Riza came running. "What happened Miss Somerstone?!"

Lynne pointed at the head and stammered, "I-it t-t-talks!"

Riza couldn't help but smile at this, holding back a laugh, opening her mouth to reply, only to be cut off by the blonde who had been covered in the armor beforehand.

"Of course he talks, he's my brother! My name's Edward, Edward Elric. Also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. Perhaps you've heard of me?" He asked, grinning at her proudly.

The suit of armor (which had been piecing himself together) sat up and reattached his head. "My name is Alphonse Elric, but you can call me Al."

Lynne blinked once and cautiously moved closer to the two boys, walking around Edward in a circle once, then bursting into peals of laughter. "Wow! A pipsqueak like you drives Mustang nuts? That's my job!"

Edward blushed and began yelling at her "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY, PUNY PIPSQUEAK?!"

Lynne smiled and replied coolly, "You, duh!" Then she turned, laughing, and walked into Central.

Ed stood there stunned for a moment, then followed her in.

"Oh Uncle Mus~tang!" Lynne sang out.

Mustang turned around in his seat at his desk, and groaned. "Oh no! Not now!"

A/N: The introduction to Lynne was written by Beryl Bloodstone. To all my readers, be sure to check out Beryl's stories. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy this next installment in Lynne, Ed, and Al's next adventure! So Long! Oh! Quick hint, this is Apathy, This is Lynne.

Mustang sighed, "What does a twelve year old want with the military?" he asked, plainly pissed off.

Lynne glared and retorted quickly, icy steel in her voice, "Why does a military officer, who thinks he's better than everyone, blab my age to the world?"

Ed snickered quietly.

Mustang's head whipped around to face him, and he looked away, shoulders still shaking from his snickers.

Mustang looked flustered for a second, and then turned back to Lynne. "So my dear niece, how can I help you?" he said, exasperated.

Ed whipped his head around, red faced and choked out, "N-NIECE?!"

Lynne gave them the 'You are SO DEAD' look, and they saw a blush forming on her face. "Yes, I am his niece. Is that so shocking?" she said that last part glaring at Ed.

"No!" he shouted, "I mean-uh-no ma'am." He said, blushing. "N-Not at all…"

She could remember that clearly. She and Edward had laughed about it later, when he apologized a bit embarrassedly, and offered to take her to the library and show her books on alchemy. She accepted happily, and they'd spent the day chatting and demonstrating different techniques.

But that memory faded quickly, and became replaced by a newer memory…

Edward jumped back a good foot and a half. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. 'It can't be true!' he thought, but when he looked again, there she was.

Lynne was lying on the floor, in a pool of blood, struggling to breathe. She raised her head weakly, and saw his expression. "Ed…ward-!" and then a whole new pool of blood came out of her mouth, as she coughed and . Her back heaved as she vomited, and then with a great shudder, she fell to the ground.

When she re-awoke, her eyes were reddish-violet, and her entire outfit had been changed in a flash of purple alchemic light. She now wore a black tube top, and a pair of Sophie shorts, with a miniskirt over the shorts. Her hair was black, no longer brown…

Lynne stood up slowly, and when she saw Edward staring she cocked her head, and asked "What are you staring at, squirt?"

Ed was too astonished to scream at her. "B-but, Lynne, you…You're a Homunculus! Why didn't you tell me!" His eyes filled with tears, and he fell to his knees. "Y-you can't be…no way…no…I can't believe this…" His eyes flashed with recognition, as he lifted his head to meet her gaze. " You're Envy…aren't you? AREN'T YOU?!"

Now it was her turn to be surprised. "You know my brother? Where is he? What did you do to him?!"

The look in his eyes; that sad, hopeless look in those deep honey-colored eyes…she'd never forget…

That memory was interrupted, by a hand on her shoulder.

She reacted immediately, twisting her body to face the opponent. She let loose a low growl, and then stopped short. It was Edward! Her face contorted into an expression of embarrassment, pain, shock, and sadness. A flush crept into her cheeks and she immediately averted her gaze to the soaked ground at her feet.

_'Poor baby, your boyfriend saw you kill someone…Oh well, maybe now he'll leave us alone.'_

'Shut up! Get out of my head!'

_'Silly girl. You know the only way for me to do that, is to take over your body. That might be helpful though. Good suggestion.'_

Lynne felt the familiar tugging sensation of being hot, cold, wet, and dry, all at the same time, and took a deep breath.

'Not now Apathy, I WON'T give up control. GO AWAY!'

That battle over for the moment, she now had the issue of Edward, who had just witnessed her kill someone.

"How long were you there…?" she whispered, barely audible.

Edward smiled and spread his arms wide. Lynne jumped up, and ran into the embrace, with tear-filled eyes, and as he smiled and stroked her back, giving her sobs time to cease, she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. He held her there for a few minutes, before answering her.

"Just long enough. I'm sorry you killed him, but you tried to warn him first. Don't worry about it. I still love you, ya know."

She lifted her head, eyes still filled with tears. She tilted her head up, closer to his, and he tilted his head down closer to hers. They kissed warmly for a moment, love and support flowing from him into her and making her smile into the intimacy, and they could possibly have stayed that way, had Lynne not given a shudder, and gasping, collapsed onto his chest.

It was quiet for a while, until Ed started screaming. "Lynne! LYNNE! Wake up! Please!" But he got no response…


	3. Chapter 3

'_Crap_!' Envy thought nervously. He'd heard she had a disease, but didn't think it would be this bad. 'Shoot. Dante's gonna _kill_ me!'

Lynne shifted and whimpered quietly. "Ed…ward…I'm…sor…ry…"

'Dammit!' Envy thought, as he stood up, supporting Lynne gingerly. "You sure are heavy, Lynne." He smirked, "I feel bad for the Fullmetal Pipsqueak."

He took the automail hand he had at the moment, and knocked her legs out from under her, mindful of the force used to keep her uninjured, which caused her to fall, allowing him to catch her, and carry her bridal style out from underneath the building. 'I hope Dante knows what she's doing…'

"Aahh!" Lynne jolted up, panting and sweating. She looked around, surveying her surroundings. 'I'm not at the shack...'

_'A wise observation, Captain Obvious.'_

'Shut up, Apathy. I wasn't talking to you.' Lynne thought, annoyed.

_'You're forgetting I'm in your head. Whenever you talk to yourself, you're technically talking to me, smart one.'_

'I hate you.' Lynne sweatdropped, 'Can't you go to sleep, or something?' she thought desperately.

_'Nope.'_

"Oh, you're awake." A green-haired teen stated, leaning against the doorframe.

"Ah!" Lynne gasped, and clutched at her chest, as the burning tugging feeling on her consciousness increased, as Apathy recognized the voice. 'D-Dammit…Apathy…too hard…stop…'

She fell backwards onto the bed, panting hard, and closed her eyes. 'No…not…not now…'

"Hey, you okay? You can't die on me, dammit!" the green-head was leaning over her, his head so close, she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Y-AH!" she screamed. It was starting to hurt badly, veins pulsing with liquid fire it seemed, rather than the blood a human normally would have. She couldn't hold it in anymore, it was hurting too much...

_'LET ME OUT!'_ Apathy seemed to be screaming.

'N-No.' Lynne tried to protest, but her thoughts were suppressed the second she entered her head. She felt the familiar sensation of being sucked into a vacuum, and instantly realized what was happening. 'A-Apathy! N-NO!' she screamed internally, but it was too late. She was imprisoned in the metal cage that was her mind.

"Ah…" Apathy sighed. _'That sure took a while, Lynne. You're getting stronger.'_ She thought, smirking internally.

'Damn you.' Lynne thought back, getting extremely pissed off.

_'Love you too, Lynne.'_

"Um…Excuse me?" the green- head said, "Lady. I asked you a question."

"What?" Apathy replied in a monotone.

"What's your name?" the green-head said asked.

"That depends."

"Depends on what?" the green-heads said, clearly getting annoyed.

"Who you're talking to."

"Meaning?!" the green-head asked, exasperated.

"Well, are you talking to me or my host? My name is Apathy. My host's is Lynne." Apathy stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I know you. You're Envy."

Envy smirked, "Yeah, I do know you. It's been a while, so I'm afraid I didn't recognize you there for a second. Come with me, kay?"

Apathy nodded, and stood up, only to start swaying.

"Whoa there!" Envy said, holding her arm to steady her. "Don't kill yourself by standing up. My mistress- Dante -would like to meet you."

Apathy yanked her arm away. "I'm fine."

Envy rolled his eyes, but opened the door, and led her down the stairs. "This way."

They walked into a room below ground. A black haired woman stood there with another woman there too. A brunette with pink bangs.

The black-haired woman smiled and said, "Hello, Apathy, Lynne or whatever you want to be called. My name is Dante. This is Rose. I'd like to give you a proposition. Help me make a Philosopher's Stone, and I'll reward you handsomely.

'Isn't that what Ed's looking for?' Lynne asked Apathy.

_'Well, well. Good morning Lynne. And yeah, I'm pretty sure he's looking for it. After all, it's all he talks about.'_

'I don't like the sound of this...I don't trust her.'

_'Oh relax. She just wants our help. Maybe we should.'_

'N-No! A-Apat-!' Lynne was cut off by Apathy blocking her.

"We'll help. What do you need?" Apathy asked, crossing her arms.

"We need you spy on the Fullmetal Alchemist for us."

Something inside Apathy broke at that point, and the walls holding Lynne captive inside her head were weakened, as she screamed and cried out in protest. 'NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!'

Apathy collapsed, holding her head and gasping for air.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING!" Ed yelled, "SHE'S YOUR FUCKING NIECE!"

Roy winced, "I told you, Fullmetal, she never came home last night. Nobody's seen her. I just hope she didn't have an attack…" he trailed off.

"Oh really? "Nobody's seen her", eh?"

Ed turned around. "You! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Envy smirked, "I can tell you where she is. All I need…is…well...a…favor…"

A/N: I seem to have regained my muse for this story. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. This, as well as all of my stories, will be edited again. I don't like how the original was, so the chapters have been fixed.


End file.
